


Night with an Angel

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019), GUNNM | Battle Angel Alita
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Scene, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Girl Penis, Incest, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, standing 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Alita is summoned one night to meet with Chiren. There, she discovers something about the woman's past relationship with her daughter, and it leads to a night filled with emotion and longing. Very M-rated. Smut. G!P. Intersex Alita x Chiren. Themes of incest. PWP.
Relationships: Alita/Chiren (Battle Angel Alita)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Night with an Angel

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. I'M HERE WITH AN ALITA BATTLE ANGEL STORY FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. I LOVED THE FILM AND KNEW AS SOON AS I SAW IT THAT I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING, AND IF YOU KNOW ME, YOU KNOW IT HAD TO BE WITH ALITA AND CHIREN. ALITA IS AN ADORABLE PUMPKIN THAT MUST BE PROTECTED WHILE ALSO DOING THE PROTECTING. THERE ISN'T REALLY A TIMELINE WITH THIS STORY, LET'S SAY IT'S SET SOMEWHERE IN THE MOVIE (I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE MANGA OR ANIME). FAIR WARNING, THIS IS A STORY FILLED WITH SMUT AND THEMES OF MOTHER-DAUGHTER INCEST. IT'S ALSO INTERSEX ALITA WITH PENIS, SO IF YOU'RE NOT FOR THAT, DON'T READ. OTHERWISE ENJOY.**

**XX**

Under the cover of darkness, Alita dashed through Iron City without any sign of hesitation. She hated having to sneak out at night once again without Doctor Ido's knowledge. But, when she received a message that Chiren wanted to see her, something compelled her to act.

She couldn't figure out the woman's true intentions. Was she friend or foe? Hopefully this night Alita would find the answers. She could do with some answers right now.

She came upon the building she was told about. Easily climbing up the walls and past the security, which seemed sorely lacking for such a hostile part of the city, she happened upon a balcony with tall windows leading into a bedroom. Carefully, she walked inside and inspected the bedroom, finding nothing out of the ordinary except the overly large bed which seemed big enough for four people at least.

''Hello?'' Alita called out. ''You wanted to see me?''

She readied herself for a fight. The longer she was met with silence, the more she had feared that she walked into a trap. She could bet there would be bounties looking for revenge against a Hunter Warrior like Ido, and they might use Chiren as leverage.

''I'm surprised you came.'' She finally heard a voice from the other room.

Chiren then walked into view through the door. As she entered, Alita was transfixed by what the older woman was wearing. Her robe was transparent, leaving little to the imagination, and her stockings emphasis her long legs more than Alita wanted to admit. The cyborg found herself staring, even as Chiren sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. She seemed amused when she caught Alita staring.

''Why did you call for me?''

Chiren's lip twitched. ''What did Ido tell you about my relationship with my daughter?''

Alita hesitated. ''He doesn't talk about you much. And I try not to ask about his daughter.''

''Figures,'' Chiren nodded, glancing at the floor before she locked eyes with Alita. ''Then this is going to make what I'm about to ask you very awkward.''

''Which is?''

''Alita and I, that is, our first Alita,'' Chiren swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes glazed with the memories of the past. ''We didn't have the typical mother and daughter relationship. Ido didn't have a clue. We couldn't tell him, even when we decided to stop.''

Alita stood confused, unsure of where Chiren was going with this conversation. Then it started to click. Her attire and the sudden nature of this late night call. It caused Alita's heart to jolt in her chest. ''You were lovers?''

Chiren slowly nodded. ''I was hoping that you might remember somehow. Or at least…fill that void in my heart.''

''But I…''

''I know about your body. It's exactly like hers.''

Alita shifted on her feet, turning her body slightly so that Chiren couldn't see her front. When she awoke, she thought nothing strange about the penis between her legs. She just assumed it was part of her. Knowing that it was also part of the previous Alita and that she was with Chiren, her own mother, left her feeling conflicted. But, she didn't want to judge a person she hadn't met and a person she'd yet to know.

''You know I'm not her.'' Alita said. ''We shouldn't do this.''

Chiren's lips were sealed shut for a moment, burying her first thought. She leaned forward. ''I know. You can leave any time you want. I'm not going to stop you. I can't stop you anyway.''

Alita thought about turning and walking about, but her body refused to do so, as did her mind. She couldn't bring herself to deny what she wanted, and it was becoming quite evident what she wanted as a large bulge started to grow beneath her trousers. Chiren's eyes focused on the tent and smirked. The two of them didn't move for a short while until Alita stepped forward, silently making her choice.

''Don't worry, I'll make your first time one to remember. Just like before.'' Chiren said, rising to her feet and approaching Alita. She reached down and slowly stroked her hand up and down the bulge, sizing up the cyborg.

Alita slowly nodded as a low growl slipped past her lips. She couldn't hide her temptation and desire from the woman who in another life might have been her mother. It was a fantasy that neither should have, but one they were about to indulge in with great pleasure.

Alita's face became very red as she shifted from side to side. Her erection grew more and more as Chiren became firmer with her touches.

Chiren leaned forward and planted a slow, deliberate kiss to Alita's cheek. ''That's my girl.'' She then trailed her lips towards Alita's ear, licking it and nibbling on the cyborg's earlobe, earning more quiet moans from the younger woman.

Alita fidgeted, unsure if she should do anything or just let Chiren continue as she seemed to know what she was doing. She didn't have time to properly think as Chiren turned around and started to strip naked. The next few seconds were agony for Alita as she watched the older woman peel off her clothing piece by piece, revealing her full, mature figure. Alita's mouth went dry and her cock threatened to burst through her clothes. Her eyes looked down towards Chiren's firm, delectable ass, causing her to let out a small noise from the back of her throat.

Chiren heard that and smiled. She turned back around and took a long step towards Alita. Her breasts were just as exquisite, and would certainly be more than a handful for Alita. Chiren pressed her body up against Alita's, feeling the cyborg's concealed cock touch her bare midriff. Her hands reached down to the hem of Alita's shirt and she slowly started to pull it upwards and over Alita's head.

''It seems that you like what you see.'' Chiren whispered, grinding her hips against Alita's bulge for good measure. She could hear Alita moan as she tugged on the shirt and pulled it over her head.

At the same time, Alita started to remove her trousers and pants. It was becoming too hard and straining to keep her erection hidden. If she didn't do something about this she was going to explode. Very soon, Alita was naked. Chiren gazed down in wonder at the cyborg's very large and very thick cock. The wet tip brushed against her stomach, with a trail of precum dripping down onto the neatly trimmed pubic hair just above her pussy. She ran her finger up and down her lower lips before bringing it up to Alita's lips. Without needing to be told, Alita sucked on Chiren's fingers, licking it clean and moaning with delight at the taste of the older woman's wetness.

''There's more where that came from.'' Chiren said, burning with anticipation and spreading her legs.

She wrapped her arms around Alita's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Alita kissed her back, her own hands moving much more slowly to grab onto the woman's hips and pull her in closer. Chiren could feel Alita's cock slowly sliding along her thigh, getting closer and closer to her pussy. Their lips pressed harder against each other, as their tongues also decided to join the dance. Their moans filled the room. When the two separated, Alita finally smiled. Her grin wasn't as wide as Chiren's, but it was still there.

Alita licked her lips as she ran a finger around one of Chiren's nipples, grazing the hardened bud, causing her to shiver. Chiren leaned back, pushing her chest outwards. Understanding what she wanted, Alita leaned forward and latched her lips onto the bouncy breasts, causing Chiren to gasp. Alita's tongue swirled around the hardened bud before she gave the same amount of love and attention to the other nipple. Despite her inhuman hands, they were gentle, caressing Chiren's breasts with as much care as anyone had done before. Perhaps even more so.

That was what surprised Chiren most, how soft Alita was. Well, in certain other places, she was far from soft.

''Let's make this easy for you.'' Chiren whispered with a husky voice. She then turned around and leaned forward so that her stomach was pressed against the bed. She lifted her ass as high as she could and bucked backwards so that Alita's cock was nestled between her cheeks. Alita shivered, knowing what she had to do next, especially when Chiren glanced over her shoulders and gave the cyborg a lustful look.

Alita grabbed her cock in one hand, held Chiren's hip with her other and pressed the tip against Chiren's pussy. Chiren spread her legs wider for the younger woman, knowing that she was going to be feeling quite full in a moment. Alita blushed and then slowly slid inside. Chiren moaned and closed her eyes, feeling the thick shaft sliding deep inside of her. It was nice, and she wanted to feel more of it.

Alita went slowly, at least for the first stroke. But she didn't stop, and kept on going deeper and deeper, not slowing down at all. Chiren moaned as she felt Alita's thrusts become stronger and were quickening in pace. The sensation of being inside her was enough to kick the cyborg into the next gear. Chiren's pussy was wet around Alita's shaft, making it easy to push her entire length all the way in.

''That feels so good,'' Chiren moaned. ''Don't stop.''

Alita nodded. Her hand groped Chiren's ass. Once she was sure that Chiren has become used to her size and girth, she finally started to fuck the older woman with more vigor, slamming in and out of Chiren's pussy at a rapid rate. Chiren made all kinds of sounds as Alita slid in and out of her, fucking her with her cock over and over again. For Alita, it felt just as wonderful. She held nothing back as she thrust and started to pound into Chiren. Chiren's arousal started to spill down from her soaking wet pussy and splashed everywhere whenever Alita slammed into her.

Chiren moaned and groaned repeatedly, her pussy tightening down even harder around Alita's cock as she fucked her. The pleasure running through her surged like never before. She'd had many lovers of the years, especially recently, but Alita was something else.

''Don't stop fucking me, Alita.'' Chiren whimpered, looking over her shoulder at Alita, watching the cyborg's face contort with pleasure as she fucked her. Alita smiled as she kicked things into overdrive.

Chiren was shocked and taken aback by the intensity of Alita's thrusts. She was relentless, holding nothing back as she brought the older woman to a very satisfying climax. Chiren whimpered, needing a moment to come down from her high as she rode out her orgasm through Alita. She felt the cyborg's cock slow down before being slowly pulled out of her.

''How was I?'' Alita asked innocently with a smile.

Chiren turned to her, staring at the cock poking up in between her thighs, pressed against her soaked pussy. "I can't say now because we're far from done.''

''Are you sure?'' Alita asked with a hint of concern.

''I can take it. Besides, you still haven't reached heights of pleasure yet.'' Chiren grinned seductively. Her legs felt a bit weak as she stood up, but she could handle it. Her hunger drove her to continue. She stepped closer and Alita wrapped her hands around Chiren's waist. A layer of sweat started to build over Chiren's soft and warm mature body.

Just when Alita was about to ask what they should try next, Chiren surprised her by turning herself on her head. Fortunately, Alita was quick and able to older her, straightening herself up and locking her knees in place. She adjusted her grip as she held Chiren upside down. She could feel Chiren's hands on her thighs and her breath on her cock. Alita shuddered upon realizing that the older woman's wet pussy was now right in front of her face. The scent of arousal drove her wild.

Chiren opened her mouth as wide as she could and tilted her head to the side so that she could get the tip of Alita's cock in her mouth. Alita groaned with pleasure, almost dropping Chiren as she started to bob her head up and down the huge shaft. It was large enough so that Chiren could easily deepthroat it. It filled her mouth as she slid up and down it, using her tongue as much as she could, giving Alita a sensation unlike anything she had felt before.

Alita decided to repay the favour and she soon started to lap up Chiren's juices. It tasted much better from the source. Her tongue glided along her pussy and teased her clit. She closed her eyes, simply enjoying the taste that warmed her mouth, the sound of Chiren gagging filling her ears and the feeling of the older woman's body against hers in this crazy upside down 69 position.

While Alita wanted this moment to last for much longer, she couldn't hold back for very long, especially when she could feel her cock reach down Chiren's throat. Her own orgasm had been built up enough for her to explode in Chiren's mouth before she could give a proper warning.

Chiren coughed and gagged as her mouth became flooded. She swallowed it as best as she could, her throat bulging. It was surprisingly tasty, and she knew she wanted more of it. Some of the cum started dripping out of the corners of her mouth. Alita's cock was too big for her tongue to sneak out and lick it up, though. Instead, Chiren kept on sucking on the rock hard cock, even as Alita continued to suck on her pussy.

Chiren felt her legs going weak as Alita kept on licking and sucking and teasing her clit, encouraged by the blowjob she had just received and wanting to repay the pleasure tenfold. There was something about Alita's touch. Chiren couldn't keep holding on for much longer. She soon felt another orgasm approaching that made her quiver. She almost released her hold on Alita's legs, but the cyborg held onto her as she lapped up the older woman's juices.

Chiren came hard once again, and Alita was more than happy to feel her gushing fluids all over her mouth and face.

Once she was done, Alita helped Chiren down onto the bed. The older woman was still trembling with arousal.

''Are you okay?'' Alita asked, standing by the foot of the bed.

Chiren nodded, panting heavily. She wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand, licking any bit of Alita's cum that she had missed. ''I just need a moment.

''Okay, take as much time as you need.'' Alita said, worried that she might have gone overboard. She wanted to make Chiren feel good, but she didn't know how to hold back when she went all out.

Not that Chiren was going to complain about that.

Chiren tiredly grabbed Alita's hand and guided her down onto the bed with her. Alita squealed as Chiren started kissing her, and the cyborg eagerly returned the kisses. They rubbed each other's bodies, running hands up and down, touching and exploring everywhere they could reach. Alita moaned, bucking her hips forward, and feeling Chiren wrap her hand around her cock, stroking it until it was back to full size once again.

Once she felt ready, Chiren rolled onto her front and lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder, amused as Alita gawked at her rear. She had a feeling that the cyborg would enjoy taking her doggy style.

Alita swallowed and moved behind Chiren. But before she lined up her cock, she trailed her finger along Chiren's entrance, probing it. Chiren moaned as she felt Alita's fingers play with her. ''Higher.''

Alita stopped. ''What do you mean?''

''Move your finger higher.'' Chiren ordered, looking over her shoulder and moaning as Alita did as instructed. Her finger glided upwards, over her lower lips and finding its way backdoor. Alita paused momentarily, wanting to know if this was what Chiren meant. One look from the older woman was all she needed to continue.

Chiren shivered as she felt Alita's slipper finger probe her rear. Then she gasped loudly when she felt Alita's tongue teasing her ass, lubing her up and preparing her for what was to come next. She spread her legs out a bit more, giving Alita better access. She could feel her arousal spilling out from her pussy and onto the bed.

Once she felt prepared, Alita thrust her hips forward, slowly entering. Chiren let out a low moan as she felt Alita's thick shaft slide into her ass. Her hands curled into a fist, gripping the bed sheets as Alita pulled back and then pushed in again.

Alita gripped Chiren's hair and pulled tightly. She soon started moving at a pretty fast pace, sliding in and out of Chiren's ass, only forced to slow down by how tight it was. Chiren's breasts started swinging back and forth underneath the force of Alita's thrusts. Alita's hands started to wander Chiren's body. One hand found its way to Chiren's breast, groping them and pinching the nipples. The other hand cupped Chiren's ass, massaging it tenderly before Alita then surprised them both by spanking her. It wasn't hard as she didn't want to hurt her. But judging by Chiren's delightful moans, it was a welcome idea. So, Alita slapped Chiren's ass again, and again and again. She only stopped when Chiren's ass started to turn red.

While fucking Chiren with powerful thrusts, Alita's eyes went over to the window next to the balcony that overlooked the city.

''I want…'' Alita said with a trembling voice as she fucked Chiren's ass.

''What is it?'' Chiren asked between pants.

''I want to fuck you on the balcony. If that's okay?''

Alita paused her movements so that she could hear Chiren's response. Chiren didn't say a word, instead, a smile slowly appeared on her face. Alita had her answer.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other. Chiren moaned at the sensation of the lost feeling, but excitement stirred from within at the prospect of fucking on the balcony where anyone could see them. She was surprised to hear such a suggestion from Alita, but it was another welcome one following from the spanking. Her ass was still sore from it and the fucking. They leaned against each other as they hopped off the bed and walked towards the balcony. All the while, Alita continued to feel Chiren up. She got an excellent handful of Chiren's breasts with one hand and explored her ass with the other.

Alita took a deep breath just before stepping out onto the balcony. She couldn't see anyone, but that could change at any moment. There was always something behind a corner in Iron City. But, that thought somehow made it more thrilling for both of them.

Once outside, Chiren turned to face her, looking away from the city. The older woman dropped to her knees, partly hidden by the closely spaced bars on the balcony with Alita's cock in front of her face. Then, Chiren wrapped her breasts around Alita's cock. It fit nicely in between them, with still a few inches sticking out. Chiren leaned her head down and sucked on the head, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Alita gripped the railings for support as Chiren started bobbing up and down, keeping her boobs pressed together around the thick shaft. Alita thrust her hips upwards into Chiren's cleavage and mouth.

After their session earlier in the bedroom, it didn't take long for Alita to cum again. She bucked her hips one more time before exploding, pumping jets of cum all over Chiren's face and on her cleavage. Chiren sighed blissfully as she was drenched completely while Alita continued to pump more thick strands until she was done. For now at least.

Alita stepped back, pulling her cock out of Chiren's cleavage. But she moaned when Chiren lunged forward like a predator took Alita's cock once again in her mouth, this time, all the way to the base. She gagged on it, choking on the shaft and moaning around it as Alita started to fuck her face. She thrust it deep down Chiren's throat over and over again. Meanwhile, Chiren's hand went between her legs, sliding her fingers in and out of her soaking pussy.

Alita fucked Chiren's throat raw and hard. It was so satisfying to see Chiren's neck bulge out as she stuffed her cock down her throat. There was no care or gentleness behind Alita's thrusts this time. She could tell that Chiren wanted it rough, so that's what she was going to give her. Alita drove her hips forward, burying her cock deep within Chiren's mouth and throat. It was hard for Chiren to use her tongue very much with Alita fucking her mouth so quickly. But she did her best, running it along the large length pounding in and out of her.

"Oh, I'm going to cum again!'' Alita sighed.

Chiren pulled Alita out of her mouth. She grabbed the shaft and started stroking it, pointing it directly at her face.

Before long, jets of cum pumped out from Alita's cock and onto Chiren's face and body. Alita gasped and shivering, covering the older woman with her seed. Chiren closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of being covered from head to toe.

When she opened her eyes, Alita took her hand, locking their fingers together and helped her to her feet. She was shaking, barely able to stand. While Alita could keep going for hours, maybe even days, Chiren didn't have such luck. So Alita decided to end things in the best way possible. She pressed her body against Chiren's body, trapping the older woman between her and the railings of the balcony.

Alita smiled and then leaned forward for another kiss. Chiren kissed back, pressing their lips together. She opened her mouth, letting Alita's tongue play with hers. At the same time, she could feel Alita's cock brushing against her thigh, sliding ever closer to her pussy. She moaned into Alita's mouth, panting for breath when they separated.

''Get ready!'' Alita said, sliding her cock into Chiren's pussy.

Chiren moaned, feeling Alita's cock once again fucking her. Her toes curled as Alita pinned her against the railing of the balcony, pounding into her with great force. Alita's hands reached down to hold up her legs for support, giving her a better angle to thrust deeper, harder and faster. Their breasts were pillowed up against each other. Chiren squirmed and moaned loudly, not caring if anyone saw or heard her, as she wrapped her arms and legs around Alita.

Alita fucked her deeper. She was now the one in full control. She could feel Chiren thrashing against her, and her voice becoming hoarse. It was apparent that the older woman was reaching her limit. Alita kept thrusting, wanting Chiren to reach her climax before she fainted. She felt her hair being stroked by the older woman as she pounded deeper, burying her full length inside.

Chiren threw her head back, exposing her neck for Alita to kiss and lick. She felt Chiren get tighter around her cock as she fucked her with everything she had and more.

''Alita!'' Chiren moaned, arching her back and bucking her hips into Alita. ''I'm cumming!''

''Me too!'' Alita groaned. ''Let's cum together.''

Chiren screamed loud enough for the people on Zalem to hear. She gushed all over Alita's hips while the cyborg thrust deep inside and came with more thick strands. Alita groaned as she came more than ever before. The pleasure heightened feeling Chiren squeeze around her shaft, clenching tightly. It was as if she wanted to keep her there, and Alita wouldn't have minded that one bit.

Their orgasms eventually died down, though there was still a tremendous amount of lust still bubbling away inside of them. Alita was still hard, even as she picked up Chiren and carried her back inside so that she could lay her down upon the bed.

''I apologize for being unable to continue.'' Chiren panted amusedly. ''I underestimated you.''

''People need to learn to stop doing that.'' Alita teased. Her smile soon faltered as she gazed down upon the woman before her. This night was something truly special for her. It made her feel wanted and like she finally had something. She didn't want to lose that feeling. ''Can…can I stay the night?''

Chiren stared bewilderedly. That was the last thing she expected to hear considering how the night started. She wondered if Alita would show up at all, let alone want to stay. She considered rejecting the idea. But the longer she stared into Alita's big, innocent eyes, the harder it became to resist. She couldn't remember the last time a companion wanted to keep her company. It warmed what little of a heart she had left.

''You may.''

Alita smiled and curled up into Chiren's arms, pressing their bodies together for warmth. Against her best judgement, Chiren smiled as well and wrapped her arm around Alita's shoulder.

It almost felt like home again.

She did something she hadn't done in years. Pray that the Iron City wouldn't take this away from her.

But, if it tried, Alita would be there to stop it.

**XX**

**YO! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED. PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME YOUR THOUGHTS. I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT WAS A BIT MORE AMBIGUOUS WITH ITS TONE, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST A BIT OF FLUFF. NOW LET'S JUST KEEP OUR FINGERS CROSSED FOR A SEQUEL BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE MORE OF THIS WORLD AND MORE OF ALITA. THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY STORY. TATA FOR NOW.**


End file.
